We'll Always Have Summer
by snickerpuller
Summary: They were strangers who met in Spain during their summer vacation. Santana needed to get away from a life full of lies while Quinn was just being the spontaneous girl that she is. What will happen if it's time to say goodbye? What will happen if one learned that the other woman would be the counselor who was supposed to stop her from ruining their marriage? AU. Miketana, Quinntana.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I know that I haven't updated "Things Changed", and for that, I apologize. But don't fret, I'm still building up the story and I hate to disappoint my readers, it will be more of their past and not the present. But here's another story that I have had in mind for so long (even before 'Things Changed') and I hope you'll like it all the same. Also, as you will discover, I am really a fan of Mike and Santana's relationship and I really ship them so please bear with the pairing. Just like 'Things change', this will be a story of love triangle but this time, there would be no definite pairing, I want the story to just go with the flow. But hey, I'm posting this as Quinntana fic right? So, yes. This will definitely focus on them but who knows what the ending would be? What would be the pairing for this fic? Quinntana, Miketana. But there may be some Faberry friendship!

**-M-**

**Summary:** They were strangers who met in Spain during their vacation, for different reasons. One needed to get away from a life full of lie and the other one was just being the spontaneous girl that she is. During their journey, they made two silent rules: 1) They will remain strangers, so one should not reveal her name; 2) they will never mention their life outside Spain, so they should focus on the promising trip and forget all their worries. What will happen if they finally have to leave and go their separate ways? What will happen if one learned that the other woman would be the counselor who was supposed to stop her from ruining her marriage?

**-Q-**

_Madrid, Spain – 1 month ago_

_She had just landed hours ago in Madrid Spain, but now, Santana was already dripping with sweat. Just minutes out from her hotel building to look for authentic Spanish cuisine in town and not just some over-priced commercial dish in a hotel, Santana already regretted her decision and blamed her years of despise to hotel foods for making her walk under the scourging heat. _

_She was now eager to go back to her hotel until she saw a square full of people. A plaza, she thought and having been to several trips with her family, she knew that a crowded place only meant two things: food and shopping. So forgetting the trip back to Mirasierra, she walked, with her sun glasses and fedora hat on, towards the crowded plaza. _

_Not long after, Santana was sitting on one of the tables outside a restaurant and enjoying her cochinillo asado and red wine when she noticed a blonde woman staring at her from across the table. With her dark sun glasses and what seemed to be a map in Santana's hands, the blonde woman was oblivious that Santana was also staring back. She didn't know what came into her, but she can't help but blush under the eyes of the stranger who was ignoring the chattering of her companion. Afraid that the blonde woman will notice, Santana ducked her head and pretended to read the map which was upside down all the this time. She looked back to the table across her and saw the blonde woman giggling and still looking at her. She could feel that her blushing intensified and so she again averted the gaze of the woman and looked towards the other direction while she waited for her bill to arrive. It wasn't until a young waiter came with her bill when she forgot about the blonde across the table._

"_All is paid, Señora," the waiter struggled with her English as he broke the news to the waiting tourist._

"_Perdóneme? Qué dijo usted? (Excuse me? What did you say?) Santana asked with brows knitted in confusion while the waiter was secretly thankful that he won't be struggling with his English today._

"_La señora ya pagó su cuenta," (The lady already paid your bill) the waiter answered pointing to the now empty table. "Lo siento. Pero había una señora que se sienta allí un rato. Ella ya le pagó el almuerzo, Señora," (Sorry. But there was a lady sitting there awhile ago. She already paid your lunch, Madam)._

"_Resulta usted conocerla? (Do you happen to know her?) She asked but the boy just gave her an apologetic look._

"_Ella también quiso darle esto," (She also wanted to give you this), the waiter said as he slipped a piece of paper on her table. But before Santana could ask further questions, the boy excused himself to serve the other customers of the restaurant._

_With a bewildered look, Santana picked up the piece of paper and read the note which was written in a very neat and beautiful handwriting. _

"_Esperanza esto podría servir de una apología del que miro fijamente. Yo no sabía que la señora española como usted podría sonrojarse tan con fuerza. Gracias por hacer Madrid hermosa." (Hope this could serve as an apology for my staring. I didn't know that Spanish lady like you could blush so hard. Thanks for making Madrid beautiful)._

_And boy, blush she did. _

**-S-**

She was sitting on the edge of _their_ bed. She had been on the same position for an hour now and she just cannot find any reason to move. _He _was sleeping on his side of the bed and the sun was yet to make its appearance but just like the other days, for the past month, Santana would instinctively wake up rather early – in the dawn, feeling lost and emptier each day.

"Babe_?" _a husky and sleepy voice broke her thought. "Are you okay?" But before she could answer, she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist and pajama clad legs sliding on both her side. Strong hands gently pushed her hair on the other side and wet lips started to graze across her bare shoulders.

"Uhm… Mike," she uttered in protest but it seemed that he had mistaken it as a moan so slowly, his hand which was once wrapping her waist hiked her silk lingerie and leisurely caressed her stomach until it reached the area just underneath her boobs. But instead of going under her bra, he slowly and gently caressed her toned abs, played with her navel, slipped his fingers under her panties and brush across her sex. He was taking his time. It had been awhile since they've been intimate to each other, mostly because Santana is either "too tired from work", "on her period" or whatever excuse that Mike seemed to buy. He is being gentle though. He knew that if he rushed into doing it then she may not like it and leave him dry and hanging for another day again – and he might not take it any longer. He wanted to give her the best pleasure he could offer – just like before, if he took his time then he could explore all her spots and find the way he knew best to arouse her and maybe, just maybe, she'll be interested again. They've known each other since they were kids, and they have been together since forever. Some called them high school sweetheart and now they're married for four years– but Mike knew better. For the past months, Santana seemed so detached and this worried him – a lot and he's afraid that he might just lose her.

He started to run his hand over the fold of her lips and then ran his middle finger over her slit. Santana, with eyes closed, started to feel tingles and responded with small moan, this time it is because of pleasure and this time it was real so it encouraged Mike to carry on. He then ran his finger back up the slit and created small circles around her clit which made Santana started to squirm around Mike's arms. His other hand slowly moved up her shoulders and slowly brought down the strap of her lingerie as he began to trail kisses on her caramel skin which would definitely leave marks in the morning. Feeling the need for leverage, Santana raised her arm and wrapped it around the back of Mike's neck and she adjusted her own to the side so that Mike could have more room to kiss and nip her shoulders and up her jaw line. "God, I miss this, babe." Mike couldn't help but whisper on her ears as he nipped her earlobes and it was obvious in his voice that he's way too aroused.

With Mike rubbing her clit, her breathing became heavier, quicker and sharper. Her body thrust upwards to meet his fingers and her other hand were gripping their sheets. Changing fingers, his thumb maintained pressure on her clit while he managed to slip a finger inside her. Mike missed this, he longed for this for quite a long time. It was one of the most sexual things that they have ever done for the past month ever since she came back from Spain and even before that: she was warm, hot, wet and smooth and he could never get enough of her. And even thought they have been doing this ever since they were sixteen, he will never stop wanting her.

She moaned even deeper and Mike knew that for whatever reason, he had to be doing something right this time. With Santana's heavy panting, he moved his thumb faster over her clit while slowing down with his fingering. The effect was an incoherent groan that was barely human. He then slowly rubbed her clit and sped up the fingering – the effect was a moaning of "Oh my god!" and different Spanish explicives with bucking of her hips to meet his fingers. Mike decided to go full steam ahead and both rub the clit as fast as he could and finger her with all the power he could muster – the effect was a deafening screaming and extreme panting as if Santana could not breathe. After years of "making love", Mike knew how to keep Santana on her toes, this give him hope, so he continued to give her a mixture of all the speeds at random times. Giving a great focus on her sex, he had lost all track of time, how long had either of them been going at it like this? The sun was starting to shine over their barely covered bodies and just like that, Santana started screaming more Spanish explicive words. With this, Mike started to pump his fingers harder and the arm that was formerly wrapping Santana's torso was now holding the back of her neck as he gave her the most languid kiss he could ever muster. She kept on moaning in between their wet kisses and Mike continued to give her pleasure.

"I'm coming!" She screamed out of the blue as she remove her lips from his and for the first time in months, he noticed that her panties were soaked to the core and this made him so turned on that he began to thrust behind her while rubbing her clitoris in a lightning pace. He knew that she was going to come and so was he, even without her touching him. Her muscles begin to clamp around his fingers in a death like vice, her body leaned forward taking in all that she could and they both gave a banshee wail and moan of pure ecstasy. He felt her juices come rushing out of her and coat his fingers in her slickness. At the same time that he felt all of her juices escape her sex, Mike felt himself let go of all the pressure between his legs.

They didn't move for quite awhile before they both collapsed on the bed. Mike's fingers stayed inside her while they were both coming down from their high. He started kissing her bare shoulders as she laid her head down his. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lips seemingly stopping herself from breaking down. Mike's breathing started to slow down and that's the only time he realized that Santana was shaking above her.

"Babe?" He softly uttered as he slowly removed her fingers inside her and wiped it with their white Egyptian cotton sheets. Santana didn't answer but Mike heard her sniff, accompanied by a shiver that rocked his body. Another shiver followed, until the mattress was quivering beneath them. Mike's nerves vibrated, wondering what to do to her crying wife. He really couldn't make himself do anything more than lay there and hugged her tight, silent and motionless – right then and there, he knew that something is definitely wrong. After a minute of quivering and sniffling, Mike twisted into her, curling around her body and sliding his arm over his waist, pulling her into the nook of his hips in desperation. Mike held her there, with his hand digging into her back and pressing Santana into him. Santana kept shaking as she pressed her nose into the nook of his neck, wiping her tears on his bare chest as she started to gasp, trying not to wail as she cried.

Mike is definitely worried. He never saw Santana in this state except when it was their first time in high school after Santana finally gave into her feelings for his best friend or when he surprised Santana in her Harvard apartment after months of being away from each other for the first time or when they made love after Mike asked her to move in with her in his new Upper east side apartment while she's doing her medical internship at New York-Presbyterian University Hospital while Mike is on his way as the youngest partner at Wachtell Lipton Rosen & Katz, or when he finally asked her to marry him four years ago. But unlike those events, something is undeniably different – this wasn't because of unexplainable pleasure that Santana felt after she reached her orgasm coupled with happiness she felt of current events happening in their lives. Definitely, there's nothing going on with their lives right now except for the fact that they are starting to drift apart. This is killing both of them, and Santana knew that it is all because of her and everything that happened in Spain a month ago. But for Mike's part, he can't stop but blame himself. He thought that this was all because of Santana's abortion and his absence at the time when she needed her most. But every time he try to talk to her about it, she would always let her guard up and assure him that everything was okay and she just needed a break. And so he gave him time and space, he gave her a ticket for a European trip to be away from all the pressure from her work, her family and even from him, which she gladly took and which he later on would regret.

Santana stopped from shaking and this served as Mike's signal to initiate a conversation. He gently wiped her wife's face with her thumb and noticed tears were still rolling. "What's wrong, Santana?" he softly asked and tilted her chin for him to have a greater view of his wife face and what he saw broke his heart. He always saw his wife and best friend as a strong and independent woman. She was the HBIC when they were in high school, she was the one who faced the wrath of Mike's father when he learned that he joined the school play and refused to quit glee club, she was the ruthless president of Harvard's most prestigious secret club and she was the legendary medusa amongst her interns and residents in New York-Presbyterian University Hospital but right now, as Mike looked at her, all she could see is the terrified little Hispanic girl who was clinging around his father's legs, seemingly afraid to go to her first day of class.

"I'm sorry," Santana whispered which was barely heard by Mike. "I'm so sorry, Mike." She said and started shaking again.

"It's okay," Mike said not really knowing why she's apologizing and not really knowing if they were really okay. He wanted to talk to her, he wanted to ask her, but he knew that his wife didn't need any probing right now. He knew that what his wife needed is his comforting words. "I'm here babe. You're here. And we will be okay from now on." He continued trying to convince, not only Santana, but also himself.

This seemed to calm Santana down until the shaking stopped. Mike continued staring at his wife until Santana looked up and meet his deep brown eyes. "I love you," he said and smiled. "I love you so much, Santana. Don't ever forger that," And before Santana could have another break down, Mike lifted her chin and closed the gap between their lips. And then their mouths are fused together in a passionate kiss as they channeled all their emotions towards each other. Mike's one hand started to clamp over the back of Santana's head, deepening the kiss and keeping her from breaking it, while his other hand grabbed her ass firmly. Santana threw her arms around him, clinging just as fiercely as he is to her. She bit his lip as he tried to pull back, hard enough to taste a little blood, and his eyes flash. "Oh God," Mike moaned. She bit him again, and a growl escapes him. He missed s this. He missed this side of her wife and just when he was satisfied of giving her pleasure, Santana surprised her by asking what he thought would need a marriage counselor for them to do so.

Santana broke their kiss and started to stroke Mike's perfectly chiseled cheeks. She then looked at him with pleading eyes and with soft and broken voice, she asked, "Make love to me".

**-SMQ-**

So, how did you find it? Sorry, I hope you like Miketana as much as I do. : )


	2. Thug-of-War

**A/N: **I might have had offended some readers on the Miketana part. Sorry if you were uncomfortable reading that part, I was establishing their character hence it was a prologue. Didn't meant to offend you. I can't promise that there will be no Miketana sex though they were married couple after all. But if you're really interested, just read the story and if you are really into it, you could read in between the lines. Readers of Things Change knew all how I roll so they know how I write some of my ideas.

Boringsiot: Thank you for the kind words! I really appreciate it! Don't worry. I didn't put it as a Quinntana fic if I am not leaning towards them. But I really want to explore married life and having a third party so please forgive me for some Miketana parts.

**Thug-of-War**

**Madrin, Spain - Mirasierra Suites Hotel (1****st**** Day)**

Santana just finished unpacking when she found herself staring at the site outside her hotel window with the white piece of paper in her hand.

"_Gracias por hacer Madrid hermosa." (Thanks for making Madrid beautiful)_ Those words kept playing on her mind and she can't help but smile and feel the fluttering in her stomach. "Fuck Lopez, what's your problem?! You can't possibly…" She thought and was afraid to continue. "No! Shut up!" She grunted, crumpled the paper and threw it across the room. But not long after, she regretted her action and hurriedly picked up the piece of paper, straightened it out and for the nth time (she already lost count), she read it again:

"_Esperanza esto podría servir de una apología del que miro fijamente. Yo no sabía que la señora española como usted podría sonrojarse tan con fuerza. Gracias por hacer Madrid hermosa." (Hope this could serve as an apology for my staring. I didn't know that Spanish lady like you could blush so hard. Thanks for making Madrid beautiful)._

"What's wrong with you? You're straight! And for Fucks sake! You're married!"

**Barcelona, Spain - Galeria Carles Taché (4****th**** Day)**

She wasn't really known to be a fan of art and all that jazz but being in Spain, she couldn't help but marvel at the different forms that was just within her reach. Everything in Spain was art and this awakened a dormant side of her. Her mother always bring her and Mike to museums when they were young and every time her father has a charity event, it was always in one of New York's finest gallery.

So, there she was, standing in front of a large painting, analyzing the intriguing scene before her eyes.

"Tristram and Iseult" she softly read the painting's title that was written on a card and placed at bottom of the painting.

"_Es una pintura triste" (It's a sad painting)_ a female voice came beside her and it was an understatement to say that Santana was surprised to see the same blonde woman from Madrid standing inches away from her. The woman was intensely looking at the painting, and though Santana was startled and started to again feel the fluttering in her stomach, she played it cool and looked back to the painting.

Silently, the two of them stood side by side until the blonde woman started to speak again.

"_Esta pintura inacabada representa a Tristram que abraza a su esposa, Iseult de Bretaña, quien, según la leyenda de Arthurian, él se casó después de su amante, La Belle Iseult, la hija del Rey Anguish de Irlanda, fue obligado a casarse con el tío de Tristram, el Rey Mark de Cornualles. La Belle Iseult es retratado en la izquierda del cuadro, que corre en los bosques que agarran una nota para su criada, Brangwaine, la cifra(figura) desnuda con su espalda girada, para entregar a Tristram. Se cree que la cifra(figura) abandonada a la derecha es Palomides, el amante no correspondido de La Belle Iseult." (_This lost and unfinished painting depicts Tristram embracing his wife, Iseult of Brittany, who, according to Arthurian legend, he married after his lover, La Belle Iseult, the daughter of King Anguish of Ireland, was forced to marry Tristram's uncle, King Mark of Cornwall. La Belle Iseult is portrayed in the left of the picture, rushing into the woods clutching a note for her maid, Brangwaine, the nude figure with her back turned, to deliver to Tristram.)

The beautiful blonde women was so engrossed with her explanation that she didn't notice that Santana, with an awestruck look in her face, was now looking at her. Yeah, she didn't notice until she faced the Latina and seeing the look in her face made her giggle. If Santana blushed so hard the other day, then she must be as red as tomato at that very moment. The stranger stopped giggling but didn't remove the smile on her face as she looked back at the painting while Santana followed her gaze.

"Sabe usted cuál la parte triste es?" (Do you know what the sad part is?)

The stranger asked and Santana was shocked that the blonde actually acknowledged her existence. But before she could answer, and even shake her head since she didn't really know what the sad part of everything is, the blonde answered her own question.

"Se cree que el triángulo amoroso representado en esta pintura refleja al artista, Burne-Jones, para poseer la confusión emocional entonces él creó esto. Él estuvo enredado con su modelo a quién intento de suicidio en brincando en el Canal del Regente cuando él trató de terminar su relación. El asunto siguió hasta que Burne-Jones finalmente lo suspendiera para salvar su matrimonio con su esposa, Georgiana. (The love triangle depicted in this painting is believed to reflect the artist's, Burne-Jones, own emotional turmoil at the time he created this. He had a passionate affair with his model who attempted suicide by jumping into the Regent's Canal when he tried to end their relationship. The affair continued until Burne-Jones finally called it off to salvage his marriage to his wife, Georgiana.)

Santana again looked at the blonde and can't help but smile and bit her lips when she realized that the stranger was also looking at her. The blonde woman held her gaze and didn't notice that Santana was fidgeting with her engagement ring and wedding band, a habit she developed for the past years when she felt nervous.

_Sabe usted cuál la parte más triste es? (Do you know what's the saddest part?) She again asked and Santana just shook her head this time._

"El cuadro tiene un tema de amante y esposa fuerte, con la amante marginada al lado. Esto da la perspicacia en los sentimientos del artista sobre su vida personal entonces. Puede estar bien por motivos personales que él lo abandonó." (The picture has a strong wife and mistress theme, with the mistress marginalized to the side. This gives insight into the artist's feelings about his personal life at the time. It may well be for personal reasons that he abandoned it."

And before Santana could react or even open her mouth to say anything, the blonde cut her.

"Well. I guess we can't always get what we want. Can we?" And just like that, the stranger turned her back and walked across the sea of people.

**Barcelona, Spain: Miramar Hotel (6****th**** Day)**

Quinn was sitting by the bar when she saw her for the third time (it was actually the fourth time: she saw her for the first time when she was in the airport). She was sitting on the dark side of the packed restaurant and seemed to be on her own. She was debating if she should approach her but decided not to, at least at first, since she was being a good best friend. She was in the hotel for Rachel Berry's impromptu concert, well, she was actually in Spain for the her Broadway show which was running across Spain for 3 months now and tonight was their supposedly last night in Spain hence Rachel would just like to have fun. And by fun, she meant singing in front of the crowd. She's Rachel Fucking Berry for pits sake!

She was so focused on what her best friend was singing and only noticed the drink and piece of paper slid by the bartender on her table after Rachel finished the song.

"Perdóneme?" She asked for the bartender's attention but failed. Since Rachel was on her break from singing, the bar was now crowded. She then took the piece of paper, read the note and giggled at the messy yet still legible handwriting that met her eyes.

"Es una mierda para ser un gran fan de una Rachel Berry. Siempre podemos obtener lo que queremos, podemos? Aquí es una bebida que le ayudarán a ahogarse en la tristeza. es broma. Cheers, extraño." (It sucks to be a big fan of one Rachel Berry. We cannot always get what we want, can we? Here's a drink to help you drown in sorrow. Kidding. Cheers, stranger).

She can't help but laugh and look towards the direction of the only person who could possibly give it to her. And there she was, in all her perfection, looking directly at Quinn's eye. With a smirk on her face, she raised her wine glass urging Quinn to pick up the drink she had given her, and when Quinn raised her glass, they motioned for a toss and drink their respective drink without breaking their gaze from each other. And both women can't help but blush.

_Ugh. Those eyes!_

When she noticed that Rachel was back on stage, Quinn broke their staring contest and went back to watching her best friend perform.

Rachel's impromptu performance has long ended but the hotel restaurant was still packed with tourist and patrons. The Broadway star was already retreating back to her room since they have an early flight the next morning. However, Quinn decided to stay for awhile telling her best friend that she'll just finish another round with some locals she met and befriended in the bar but the truth was, she was just waiting for a chance to speak with the Latina, who on a phone conversation at that very instance.

"She's married, Quinn. Be careful." Rachel warned her knowingly and Quinn just gave her a confused look. "I can read your mind, remember? Don't tell me I didn't warn you. You've been yapping about her for a week now." Rachel gave her a pointed look and with that, she hugged her friend and walked away.

"Well. Guess someone got more than just an autograph tonight." A husky voice broke her thought and when she look around, she saw the Latina sitting on the stool beside her.

"Who said that I'm a fan of the hobbit?" Quinn asked with a playful voice as she finished her drink and raised her two fingers to the waiter signaling for another.

"Aren't you?"

"No."

"Well. You're ogling says otherwise."

"Says the one who had been staring at us for quite awhile now,"

"And says the one who had admitted that she was a creeper,"

"I did not,"

"I still have the note. So don't deny it."

_She kept the note. _Quinn thoughtand with that, she can't help but feel hot and she knew she's blushing. This was confirmed when she saw herself on the mirror across the bar and Santana can't help but enjoy the scene.

"God. All this time I thought you're a local! I might have had wrung all Spanish words left in my memory just so I could talk with you." Quinn uttered to change the subject and almost kicked herself when she noticed that she just told the Latina how desperate she was to talk with her. She's screwed.

"Again. Such a creeper," she joked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't –" But before Quinn could finish Santana cut her off.

"I was just kidding. It was actually sweet of you." She said and this just made Quinn feel hotter than before. "I didn't know one can blush as hard as you could," she continued and giggled. "But just so you know, you're Spanish sucks!"

"Says the Local."

"Well, I'm half Puerto Rican. No. I am actually German." _Well, she really was a quarter German. _"I'm a CIA agent who learned several languages, though."

"And I am the US president's bastard daughter,"

And they both laughed and were just cut off when their drinks arrived.

"Cheers, stranger"

"To Fate,"

"To Fate,"

They drunk their shots and enjoyed the night with the people around them.

"So. Stranger, what's your story," Quinn asked after several drinks and she could feel that the alcohol is starting to get into her. _Rachel will kill me. _

"And what made you think I've got a story? Santana asked back.

"Everybody has a story,"

"And so what's yours?"

"I asked first,"

"Well. I don't have."

"Okay. Then I will tell you your story,"

Santana just laughed but stopped when she realized that the blonde was serious.

"You're really something,"

"Well, aren't you interested with what I came up with?"

"Humor me,"

"So…" Quinn started but paused.

"So?"

Quinn took another shot before she continued _her _story. She'll take her chance.

"Well, you're a young woman who is married to a very busy dancer who was on tour with some famous singer."

_Married. _That caught Santana's attention but she let Quinn continue since she, herself, was curious on how the story would turn out.

"You were high school sweethearts and moved to the same city for college. You went to an ivy league school since judging from your designer clothes and shoes, your family is loaded. You went to medical school, again judging from you handwriting," Quinn giggled but continued. "…while she went to some school for the arts or whatever you call it."

_High school sweethearts. Ivy league school. Designer clothes and shoes. Medical school. Handwriting. Wait! Did she just say that I have an awful handwriting? And did she say 'she'? _But before she could correct her, the blonde continued seemingly amused with her own story.

"You were so in love. Just like what was expected, and even though you're just on your 2nd year at med school, you accepted her proposal and less than a year after, you were married."

Santana is starting to have fun and can't help but be amaze with the women in front of her. _God. She's a kin observer._

"However, lately you feel so lost. You're married for years now and both your family are already pressuring you to start a family. Your wife also wanted it too, but the problem was, you aren't ready yet. You have a career waiting for you and knowing how busy a new attending physician could be, you just can't bend to your wife's wishes. This started a tension between the two of you and right before she left for a world tour, you had a major fight. So here you are, with a stranger, in the beautiful city of Barcelona."

_It hit Santana hard but one word really bothered her. Wife. "She thought I'm gay"_

She was so flabbergasted that Santana didn't notice Quinn's conclusion of the story until she heard her companion's giggling.

"So, how did you find it?" Quinn asked with a smirk on her face.

"Not bad," she lied.

"Seriously, that's all you have to say?"

"Waiting to be praised, stranger?" Santana teased her as she placed her elbow on the table and propped her chin on her hand. That's the only time Quinn noticed that the wedding band and engagement ring she saw the other day in the museum were nowhere to be found. Santana looked at her with a smirk on her face as she waited for Quinn's answer.

_Are those eyes what I think they were? Is she flirting with me? _

"Well, I guess 'not bad' would do," she said as she took another swig from her drink and looked at the merry people around them.

Silence.

"It was actually good." Santana admitted. "So, why are you here in Spain, stranger?" Santana suddenly asked.

"For Rachel Berry's show," She said seriously but Santana seemed to take it as a joke.

"Seriously, why are you here?"

"I was serious,"

"So you are really a diehard fan?"

"No! I-," But before Quinn could protest, Santana cut her off.

"It's okay. Don't be shy, now. I get it. She's great."

"So why are you here?" Quinn asked back instead, after moments of silence between the two of them.

"I thought we are sticking with your story?"

"So you're telling me I was right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." She said with flirtatious tone.

"_She is really married, isn't she?" _All this time Quinn had been silently praying that those rings were just product of her imaginations. Tonight, when she looked for it in her fingers, she seemed to be wearing none, it gave her hope. But when she started telling her the story she created, she could see by her expressions that she may or may not hit home. But this didn't stop her from hoping especially now that the Latina seemed to be flirting back with her.

"So tell me stranger, what's your story?" Santana asked.

"I already told you yours. Wouldn't it be just fair if you tell me mine?"

"Well, look who is being a smart ass now?"

"I try,"

"I am not good at storytelling,"

"And you think I am?"

"I might offend you,"

"Unless you're thinking that I am a stripper or anything that may get me into jail, then I wouldn't be offended."

Santana laughed and it seemed to be music to Quinn's ear. _"Oh. I wonder how she'll sound… Stop it right there you perv!"_ She thought.

"Okay. So. Here it is." She said and drunk another shot. "Well you are actually a big fan of Rachel Berry and you have been in each and every Broadway show she has had."

"_That was accurate except for the big fan part," you denied to yourself._

"When you heard that they will tour Spain and since you just finished school, PhD by the way since you look old to be a college student…" Santana stopped when she realized how bad it sounded and saw the glare Quinn is giving her. "No. I meant mature enough," she immediately corrected. "Since you just finished school, you asked your father for this Trip for your graduation present. And being her daddy's little girl, your father obliged with just a blink of an eye and from then on you followed Rachel Fucking Berry on every stop of her tour."

_You laughed at the bitchy tone she made when she uttered Rachel's name._

"But tonight was her last night in Spain and when you learned that she'll be performing in this hotel, you booked here days before. You took your chance and hopelessly waited like any fan would do. And girl, this was really proving to be your lucky night since before heading up to her room, Rachel Fucking Berry noticed you and walked towards your direction. And ever the conceited star that she was, she sensed that you're her number one fan, so aside from giving you an autograph, she gave you a warm hug but you were disappointed that she has to cut it short since she really have to go up to her room. Still high from tonight's events and still savoring Berry's embrace, you decided to stay and have more drinks as you enjoy your last night in Spain until a stranger, who you've been creeping for days now when you're not busy stalking Rachel, finally came up to you and offered you company before you actually lose it." Santana ended with a smirk.

"WOW!" Quinn uttered, still in shock. "That was actually…"

"Accurate?"

"No. I was going for creative."

"You asked for it."

"Not good at story telling huh?"

"I try,"

Quinn laughed. "I realized two things from your story though. One. You actually think that I am creeper and have a habit of stalking people. Two. You're not the biggest fan of Rachel Fucking Berry," she mocked Santana.

And the Latina just laughed.

"As much as I would like to keep you company, I think I have to head back to my room. You were actually right when you said that it was my last night in here," Quinn said with apologetic face and saw the disappointed face on the Latina's face.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye then." Santana said as she stood up to give the stranger a hug – which she had never done before. "It's nice to meet you, stranger." She said and engulfed Quinn in a friendly embrace.

"Nice to meet you too, Stranger." She said and stepped back. She then walked towards the counter and paid the bill for their drinks.

"You're staying?" _Do you want to come up to my room?_ - was the question Quinn was dying to ask. Santana just nodded and gave her a smile. "Good night, then. By the way, don't worry about your drinks, I got it." And before the Latina could protest, Quinn was already on her way out the restaurant.

**-S-**

**Upper East Side, New York (Present)**

Despite the recent development on her relationship with her husband, Santana would still wake up at three in the morning, drenched in cold sweat and achingly empty between her thighs. Mike was asleep next to her, snoring lightly the way he does with his mouth half open, one arm flung over his eyes. For a minute, she lay there in _their_ bedroom, watching the Orange County horizon outside their big bay window. The sheets twist around her legs, and suddenly she can't stand to be in bed with his husband – _she felt dirty_. She tossed the sheets back, sit up, and put her head in her hands. Her dreams are coming back to her: hot, twisted images of the blonde woman she spent most of her vacation with. She cannot be considered her lover but still, her guilt floods her, dull and paralyzing in her chest. Mike is a good husband, he takes good care of her and genuinely loves her but lately they were both so distant that she felt utterly alone. It's like they were two separate entities, occupying the same space in parallel universes.

They were best friends before they even became who they were now, or so what people expected since their parents were best friends. Edward Chang was Fernando Lopez' roommate in Harvard and they were both aspiring to be politicians. When Edward started dating Valerie Sy, who later on became Mrs. Chang, he introduced Fernando to Valerie's med school best friend, Gloria Carson and from then on, they all became good friends until both became couples. Edward and Valerie married first and two years later, Fernando and Gloria followed their footsteps. While Valerie and Gloria are finishing their residency, Edward and Fernando were busy campaigning for whoever in the Lopez clan is running. Yes, Santana came from a family of politician – and not just politicians, they were Republicans and the new Kennedy. When Valerie finally became an attending physician, they decided that it is the right time to start a family. Though Gloria postponed any plan for future Lopez baby since her father, Ben Carson, was in a hurry to have a successor in his practice, it didn't stop the Lopez side of family from pressuring her to start their own. And so, just months after the Changs announced that they were expecting, Gloria called Valerie and with a squeal, she broke her great news: she was expecting too. When they learned that Gloria is on labor, the Changs visited the Lopez's with their 4-month old son, Michael, and as soon as they saw the new parents with their bundle of joy, they were already planning the future of their babies: they will be best of friends, they will be studying in the school, they will be doctors or politicians in the future, and they will marry and give them grandchildren and the scary part is, they were all thrilled about the idea.

And so, unaware of the life that was laid out in front of them, Santana and Mike became best friend – it's not like they were given a choice though. They spent most of their childhood together and they practically grew up together. Both their family albums are filled with their photos and they have clothes in each other's house until Santana started to developed her "_secondary sexual characteristics", _as what her mother would like to put it. Santana grew up to be the beautiful and elegant women her parents expected her to be. Being the teenage daughter of the New York City Mayor and granddaughter of Ben Carson, Santana's life has always been under the radar of body guards, her father's PA's and even paparazzi. She is far from being a celebrity, but every time her father is running for an office, the focus of media was always on her – as if she was a ticking time bomb who was only seconds away from showing her rebellious side. Santana was indeed a rebellious teenager, but Mike was always there to keep her grounded. She was the HBIC in her school even she was just a freshman. She would constantly get into fight but before any teacher could send see her and send her into the Head Master's office, Mike was always on time to stop her fights and shove whoever is Santana's latest prey. She first had sex at the age of 14 and it wasn't with Mike. She lost her virginity to some popular guy in school who has been following her around like a lost puppy for months. After that incident, the guy showed up in school with black eyes, broken lips and a missing tooth. What made it more confusing was, the guy kept avoiding her like a plague and he even pleaded for her to stay away. It wasn't until she saw the wounded hands of her best friend while he was tutoring her with calculus when she put two and two together. From then on, everything changed between them. Santana was now well aware of Mike's supposedly hidden feelings for her and she noticed just about every simple but sweet gesture Mike does which she was so oblivious to see before. Mike would lie to her parents and cover for her every time she decides to go out and party like there's no tomorrow. He would stay sober while she gets drunk just so they won't need a driver and risk being caught. Mike would patiently tutor her with her calculus since her parents expect too much from her but she's too proud to ask her father for a professional tutor. And at some point, Mike volunteered to stay with her at all times, just so to convince Mr. Lopez that Santana doesn't need a body guard. Santana wasn't blind and she is anything but naïve. She was well aware that what Mike's doing was not longer what a normal best friend would do and she was also well aware of her parent's fondness of him. "Michael, what will we do without you," "Oh. You're heaven sent Michael," "Santana. Why don't you stop sleeping around and make Michael your boyfriend instead?" – And the list goes on. On her defense, she actually thought that he is good looking and sweet guy. She started to notice and see Mike in a different way, and when Mike finally got the balls to ask her to be his prom date, she didn't think twice and said yes. And before the night ends, for the first time since she grew her boobs, Santana was laying naked under the very familiar Star Wars sheet with an equally naked Mike by her side. And the rest was history.

She has always felt home with Mike and she never felt safer with anyone else… until she met _her_.

_Maybe a shower will help her sleep._

_**-**_**S-**

**Barcelona, Spain: Miramar Hotel (6****th**** Day)**

An hour passed since the blonde woman, whose name she never go to ask, said goodbye to her. She already downed her last shot and was about to get up from the stool when the bartender gave her a slip of paper.

_De javu. _She thought.

She didn't have to ask who it was from. The familiar neat and intricate handwriting confirmed it. It was from the stranger.

_Hey!_

_(Oh God. You don't know how relieved I am that I don't have to write this in Spanish)._

_So stranger, you actually thought our story already ended. Well here's my take on it (I am a sucker for spin off). So there you are alone in a bar and your stranger friend just left you while here I am in my room thinking of the beautiful woman I left downstairs. I was packing for my early flight tomorrow when I suddenly realized that fuck it, what's another week or two in Barcelona? No one deserved to be left alone in this City. So I called a friend and cancelled my flight. Now with my clothes back in the closet, a hotel room reserved for another week, and my daddy's bank account, I am ready to forget about Rachel Fucking Berry and my PhD and spend yet another week in Spain, with a complete stranger. While there you are, about to head back to your room and think of how fuck up life could be. But suddenly, you realized that you only have weeks left for yourself – without your family, without your commitments, without your wife, without your problems – so why not live the most of it? And then you thought of the stranger you met and thought of asking her to stay with you for the rest of your trip. We can't always get what we want. But at least, try. There's no harm in asking, right?_

_So, what do you think, stranger?_

Without thinking twice, Santana bolted out of the restaurant. But before she could realize that she didn't know exactly where to go or where to find the blonde women, the answer came before the question. There she was, sitting in the lobby and immediately smiled as soon as she saw the Latina, who seemed to be out of breath.

"Stay with me for the rest of my trip." Santana asked (well, more of demanded) as Quinn approached her. But instead of hearing an answer from the blonde, she was caught off guard when she felt her lips crashing on hers.

**-M-**

**Upper East Side, New York (Present)**

She had never done it with a woman before _her_, except for the random make out session they have had during high school, one time during the initiation in their college's secret club and random drunken hook ups when she was back into the dating world during the time she and Mike had a major break up. Nevertheless, she was always at the receiving end before. But _Quinn_ seemed to be blessed with her mouth especially that night – their last night in Spain. They were in their shared hotel bedroom, and fucked until they both couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't their first but Santana knew that it was the last knowing that the next day, they will be on their separate ways. For Santana, it was a night full of firsts. They fucked several more times just for good measure, making sure they both screamed and moaned and sobbed before they finally collapsed. And for the first time in her entire life, Santana took Quinn, whose name still was a mystery to her, from behind. And now, all Santana could think about was a shower because she felt so dirty and disgusted of herself every time she wakes up in her wet dreams with her sleeping husband beside her. She turned the hot water on, stepped in, and scrubbed her entire body vigorously.

As hot water cascades down her back, she realized that this idea was a flop. Images float unbidden to her mind, and her nipples started to tighten. One hand slides guiltily down between her thighs, and she started to tease her lips apart as she closed her eyes. _They've done it in the hotel shower. _Her fingers explore deeper into her drenched folds, and she slid around in a rhythm that soon has her shuddering. She felt her pussy clenched around her fingers, and relief came finally. The water is edging towards cold, and she wondered how long she'd been in the shower. Her eyes were closed to rinse her hair and she didn't notice the bathroom door opened.

**-S-**

**Barcelona, Spain: Miramar Hotel (14****th**** Day)**

Santana could feel her without opening her eyes. She stepped into the shower with her, and instantly her body responded. As tired as she was from the previous night, she wanted her – she was aching to feel her again and prove to herself that this wasn't a mistake and she was not just a figment of her imagination. Despite everything that has happened, Quinn, whose name is still unknown to Santana, always elicits this response and Santana doesn't even know where it comes from – perhaps that's because she instantly made a connection with her – she tried to reason out. She finished what she was doing and opened her eyes to look up at the blonde's lustful eyes. The blonde was taller compared to Santana's toned yet slim body but she had this look in her face as if Santana has her eating on her palms. Rivulets of water sluiced down her chest and stomach and that's the only time she noticed that she was oh so naked and indeed, she was real. Suddenly Santana could feel the heat burning between her thighs.

Not waiting for the blonde woman, Santana reached and started the water and turned around to kiss her passionately with her tongue meeting hers. She wrapped her arms around her neck while Quinn held her on the small of her back and with another hand gripping the back of her neck. Both their arousal was readily apparent. Santana's nipples were erect as she rubbed herself against her chest. They pop out towards hers, as she increased the friction generated from their closeness. Their kisses quickly deepened and Quinn playfully pulled her lips towards hers. Quinn started to trail kisses on her jaw and breathlessly nibbled against her ear. "You can't get enough of me, can you?" She cockily asked.

Only gaining a moan as an answer, Quinn then started to give her forceful kisses along her neckline, which will certainly leave marks just like the other nights when they fuck senseless. She went back to Santana's lips and after several more deep kisses, she stepped back. "Don't stop," Santana begged and cupped her breasts in her palms, presenting them for Quinn's attention and the blonde can no longer resist the urge to fondle and kiss her sensitive nipples. Quinn's mouth then travels across her chest, where her tongue teasingly circles Santana's nipples. The Latina's chest heaves as first contact with her mouth is made. Quinn kissed the perimeter of each breast, working from one to the other. Encouraged by Santana's moans, her teeth gently bite her flesh, leaving her weak-kneed. Her lips take hold of Santana' nipples while her tongue encouraged their erectness. Love bites cause Santana to coo with pleasure as she held her breasts together for the blonde's tongue to capture both her nipples in her mouth and Santana purred with delight as she sucked them in.

As Santana pushed her body towards hers, Quinn knew the Latina's level of arousal is reaching new heights and she is eager to see how high they can go. It has just been a week since the first time they have had sex, and every night Santana seemed to be a revelation to her. Santana is a very sexual person; after nights of being with her, there no doubt about that. And though Quinn seemed to be a shy at first glance, Santana could attest that she is anything but shy when they're on _their_ hotel bed.

Sensing Santana's growing and impatient desire, Quinn decided to take a direct route down her sickenly toned body which always got her addicted. Traveling down from her breasts, she left a trail of caresses and kisses across caramel chest and stomach. On her knees, Quinn reached the crest of Santana's pleasure zone. Lifting one leg slightly, she mouth kisses around Santana's inner thighs and slowly, she worked her way along the top of her thigh to the knee. Once there, she mouth moved slightly inward and began a return route toward the junction of Santana's thighs. Skirting her sweet spot once again, Quinn moved along the thigh of her other leg in a similar manner as if she was worshiping every skin in her body. Twice more she took this trip along her legs, each time approaching closer and closer to the center of her lust.

With each passing journey her body responds as if starved for the blonde's touch. Unashamed, she pressed her womanhood to her face as she passed by, her body completely open as if it was an unwrapped gift. Quinn saw the glistening of Santana's lips, moist with anticipation, inviting her for further exploration. This wasn't the first time that she went down on her. The first time was right after they met again at the bar in Marimar Hotel.

Quinn continued kissing and licking, slowly working her way toward their goal. Santana's hip pushed forward, in search of her teasing tongue. Her mouth moves away from her each time, only to return and tease again. Finally, to satisfy Santana's impatient longing, Quinn took hold of her ass cheeks and pulled her closer. Together they adjusted their bodies so that Santana's wet, swollen desire is right before her hazel eyes.

Santana let out a long, rasping moan at the first contact of her lips on her lips. She allowed her weight to rest on her open mouth and as Quinn extended her tongue, she began probing her slit and lapping at her dripping core. Her tongue was like a soft spoon, she dragged it along the length of her opening, savoring the sweet taste of her juices. She simply loved her smell and her taste. As Santana held the blonde hair in her hands, Quinn gave her long deliberate licks along her crevices which made her toss her head back and squirm her body in delight.

Slightly shifting her body, Santana placed her clit on the tip of her tongue. Eager to return the pleasure she gave her the other night, Quinn begin an assault on the centerpiece of her lust. She took the bud lightly between her lips, rolling the roughness of her tongue across this bundle of her nerves and as she gently pull on it, her wetness started to drench the blonde's face.

Alternating her approach, Quinn dipped her tongue far inside Santana and then returned to circle her clit and lick her sex lips. Lapping and tonguing, she continued to coax her toward her climax. Around and around she drove his tongue, licking, sucking, teasing, rolling, and tasting her flowing sex. Quinn wanted Santana to come on her mouth. She wanted to feel her walls tremble with pleasure, closing in around her tongue.

Santana's breathing became rapid and Quinn can sense her orgasm fast approaching. She tongued her with urgency, concentrating on Santana's clit as she rocked her body uncontrollably against her face. Her body is shuddering, and she struggled to maintain contact. As she near the edge, Quinn's hands take hold of the Latina's hips and held her tightly in place while her kisses deliver their final offering.

Santana's body shivered as she reached her climax, wave upon wave of pure satisfaction. Her hands cupped the sides of Quinn's head, keeping her mouth and tongue centered on her lust. As her body trembled uncontrollably, the flow of her wetness overwhelms Quinn with desire. She eagerly continued lapping and licking her, attempting to gather as much of her juice as possible. She pressed her mouth over her, hungrily sucking on her as her orgasm slowly subsides. Finally assured her climax is complete, she rested her head in the warm triangle of her crotch.

**-M-**

**Upper East Side, New York (Present)**

Santana came down her high and as she looked down and saw Mike's head were resting on her sex. All she could see were strands of black hair but as Mike lifted his head to look at her with lust in his eyes, all she could see was _her_ – and the whole time Mike was doing her in the shower, she was thinking about her nights with _her_ and this made her even dirtier than before. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She screamed inside her head.

After a minute or two, her still shaking body slid down to the shower floor to join Mike. Between gasping breaths, she kissed his lips, his face, and his body as he tried to erase the memory of the blonde woman who made her question her sexuality and most of all, her love for her husband. Her hands roam over Mike, as she tried to picture his toned abs and masculine body inside her head instead of the soft curvy body of a woman. Mike was oblivious to her dilemma and his body seemed to be very much excited for her touch and eager for more. Without saying a word, his lust-filled eyes convey his desire: he wanted to be inside her and just what a wife was expected to do, Santana is willing to give her body to him just to prove to herself, that she love Mike, he still turns her on and she don't need to picture a certain blonde just to get her high and excited.

Standing up, Santana placed her feet as wide apart as she can in the shower. Bent at the waist, she grabbed hold off the faucet handles for support. For Mike, the most pleasant sight came into view between her legs and his engorged cock twitched with desire. Holding his length in hand, he moved up behind her wife as he rub the tip of his cock along Santana's slit for several times, coating it with her cum.

"Holy Fuck!" She grunted.

A jolt of pleasure flows through Santana's body and she can't help but picture herself that night, when she was taken from behind by another woman – returning the pleasure that she had given her. They were both so aroused that even this simple action causes both of them to moan with lust – but unbeknownst to Mike, Santana is picturing another woman's tongue in her slit instead of his cock. She wanted to stop, she wanted to ran and remove every inch of her skin, but she was so aroused that she just let herself drown into the memories of a certain blonde. He continued teasing her for a few strokes more, until his own desire forces him to slip himself inside his folds. Slowly, he pushed forward and slid easily into her warm, wet confines. Instantly, Santana felt her vagina convulse around him, squeezing his member tightly. Her body again shudders with pleasure, as yet another orgasm follows upon the last. Mike paused briefly, allowing her body to adjust to the size of his shaft. She looked back at him and all she could see are those hazel eyes that aroused her so easily and all Mike could see was a look that tells him that she wanted to be fucked. Holding her hips steadily, he began the rhythm which they both used to enjoy so much. The slap of his skin against hers provided their soundtrack. Mike's balls spanked against her with each thrust. After just a few moments, Santana was muttering unintelligibly and the only thing clear is her insatiable lust. She's thankful that she didn't know the name of her trip companion because she's beyond sure, that if she ever knew her name, she'd be screaming it by now.

Each time he pulled his cock out, her folds gripped him tightly and provided new stimulation for her clit. To keep some semblance of control, Mike slowed their pace. He withdraw until only his head remained inside her, he waited for a second, and then reverse direction and plunge back into her warmth. From his vantage point, he had the pleasure of watching his length travel in and out of her body. Even in the wet shower, his cock is glistening with her moistness. Mike could see her sticky lips clinging to his shaft as he pulls away from her insides and the sight of his hard cock wrapped by her flesh brings him closer to the edge.

Leaning forward, he reached for her breasts and cupping her breasts from behind, he teased her erect nipples between his fingers. As he tweaked her buds, his cock continued to fully fill her wetness. He can feel her thrusting back against him, eager to meet his movement. Her insides tighten around him while his hands left her breasts and travel across her stomach to her swollen pussy. Her fingers explored as he started searching for her clit. Immediately after he found her clit, he began massaging her quicker towards orgasm. He matched the actions of his fingers to the thrusting of their hips, pushing them closer to a shared climax with the hot flow of water from the shower splashing across their back, running down their spread legs.

Santana realized that she can't get rid of the blonde's image no matter how hard she tried. She began pushing herself harder and faster back onto his cock but suddenly, she felt so wrong and the guilt was eating her out. And before one of them could reach their high, Santana halt her thrusting and with a strangled voice, she asked Mike to stop. Mike, still very much aroused, didn't seem to hear her and continued pushing inside her.

"Mike, stop." She tried again but he seemed to be reaching his peak that he's not even bothered by Santana's pleas. "Stop. Please just stop!" She screamed as she slapped his hand that were holding his hips and gripped the other one that was inside her. But before she could remove it, Mike pushed deeper and held her tighter.

"I'm close, Babe." He moaned and Santana couldn't move underneath him. With her eyes closed, tears started to form on her eyelids and she can't help but bite her lips due to pain. Mike felt his balls tighten as they get ready to release his cum into her. He moved faster until he reached his ultimate high. He simply cannot possibly fuck her any faster. And with an animal-like scream, he gave his final thrust up her sex and he's sure, his prick extends as far inside her as it can. His balls tighten and released the first jet of cum inside her and her orgasm hits as she felt his cum paint her inner walls. Her legs started to shake uncontrollably, and he tightened his grip on her waist to hold her up. With each pulse of his cum, Mike can feel the grip of her walls clinching his flesh.

The once-warm water has begun to cool, but it has done nothing to quell Santana's feeling of disgust, if anything, she felt worse. Somehow, she felt violated and this scared her – it was Mike, her husband, her best friend and her home. She shouldn't be feeling this way but she did. Reluctantly, Mike removed his cock from her, allowing her to stand upright. But with a shaking body, Santana knelt and slid down to the shower floor with her back against Mike.

Oblivious to what was happening; Mike slid down beside her and noticed that Santana was shivering. Clueless about her wife's struggling minutes ago, Mike tried to comfort her and when he was about to wrap her in an embrace, Santana flinched and curled further away from Mike. "Please, just leave me alone." She said with a small pleading voice and this broke Mike's heart into knew. Mike knew, from that very moment, that they are far from okay and what scared him most was that he really didn't know how to fix it.

**-Q-**

Santana got the abortion months ago. She was late for a month and being the doctor that she was, she knew what it could possible mean. So when the pregnancy test she conducted on herself (well, she doesn't trust pregnancy kits. That and the fact that she like to complicate every single thing) turned positive, the first thing she thought was the possible halt in her career. And that was the first sign that she really is not into it at that very moment and believe her when she say that she really felt bad about it. She just finished her residency and was the youngest and newest attending physician in the Neurosurgery Department. Having the baby, Santana knew that it will put everything she has worked for on hold. And so when she told an excited Mike about her plan, (Abort the baby now. Wait for another couple of years until her job in the department is stable. Then start a family), everything turned upside down. Mike knew from day one that Santana is a career woman and is passionate about her work. Some think that she was forced to be on the medical field (That or be the next Senator Lopez or Chang), but she really wanted to follow her grandfather's footstep. But what Mike didn't know was she was too dedicated to her job that she is willing to kill their child.

"You don't understand because you are a guy!" Santana shouted when they had another argument just the day before her scheduled abortion. Santana just got home from a long shift in the hospital when he found Mike on their bar, holding what seemed to be a glass whisky on his hand. _He didn't like the taste of whisky. He hated it!_

"Don't play that card on me, Santana! I am looking out for my child who does not have an actual say in this one!" Mike shouted back. "Just think about what our parents will say about this!"

"You are not going to tell them!"

"Seriously! Where's your soul?" And that was a low blow, and Mike knew he hit her hard. Seeing the dejected look in Santana's eyes, Mike tried to reach out for her but was met with Santana's slap.

The next morning, Santana left for the hospital without Mike. And with Kurt's company, she went through the abortion without her family knowing it.

They started to have major fallout after that until Santana decided to take a vacation that Mike offered her. Mike blamed her at first; it was her ambition which led her to get rid of their supposedly first born child after all. He was livid and confused while she was looking for some compassion and understanding. Mike thought that the time and space she's giving her would eventually help them fix their marriage, but he didn't know that this will only break Santana apart. Weeks after she left, Santana went back, not only with a tanner skin, but feeling more lost and detached than ever. Just as when Mike started to cut down his office hours so that he could focus on his wife, Santana began to take late shifts and rounds in the hospital. Though he knew that Santana is not one to talk about her feelings, he was thinking of ways on how he could break her guard down. He was one of the few who could do it and if it means hours of shouting then he is more than willing to take a risk just to save their marriage. But even before they had the talk, that eventful night happened and Santana started to apologize to him. Mike thought she was guilty of what she has done to their child, what he didn't know was Santana was apologizing because she just made the situation worse than what it really seemed. But Mike was too willing to accept his wife's apology that he didn't recognize the guilty eyes of a wife that has cheated on her ever loving husband.

**-M-**

**Wachtell Lipton Rosen & Katz, New York**

"Mr. Chang, you're wife is here." Mike's assistant spoke through the phone.

"Let her in, Max." He answered not able to hide the excitement in his voice. Just after he hung up, his office door opened revealing her beautiful wife in her peach Bohemian dresses/Maxi Chiffon with a small food bag in her hand.

"This is a wonderful surprise," Mike told her as he walked towards her, wrapped her in a tight embrace and give her a peck on the lips.

"Well, I was in the area and thought that I could bring you some lunch," she said with a shrug. She walked towards the office couch and started to arrange Mike's food on the table.

Mike was really surprised. The truth was, it was so uncharacteristic of Santana to show up in his office, let alone with lunch on her newly manicured hands. Don't get her wrong, Santana can be sweet when she wanted to be, especially to Mike. But with the Lopez's reputation, Santana tried really hard to avoid showing emotion or weakness in front of the people. Yes, Santana would bring him lunch, but she would wait on the back of her car instead where they would share the dish she prepared for both of them. And with her most recent break down, Mike wasn't really expecting to see this side of Santana. So seeing her out of her work clothes, in his office couch, and preparing his lunch, Mike can't help but feel giddy.

Santana patted the sit beside her urging Mike to join her. Mike then enjoyed the attention her wife is giving her more than the actual lunch that she was feeding her with a chopstick.

"You can be such a baby, sometimes." Santana teased and he just pouted. "See. Such a baby," she said as she held another chopstick with Maki towards Mike which he gratefully accepted. _And just like that, he instantly forgot all their problems and drama at home and the people around them. Damn the questioning look their getting from other side of his transparent walls._

It was peaceful.

As soon as Santana got rid of all the mess in the coffee table and after the blinds in Mike's office were closed, the couple lay on the couch with Mike on his back and Santana curled on top of him. Santana was on her stomach and playing with the button of Mike's neatly tailored long sleeves when she finally spoke.

"I was thinking about what you suggested," She softly said.

"Mmmhmm," Mike uttered with eyes still closed not really paying attention with what her wife was saying.

"About the marriage counselor," she continued and this got Mike's attention.

After Santana's break down in the shower, Mike knew they their marriage is in trouble and it was not just because of her abortion. He knew it was more than that and he knew both of them are to be blamed. So when he talked with Mercedes and Sam about their marital problems, they both suggested that it would be good to meet a marriage counselor they knew. But when he opened it up with Santana, she kept turning him down and assured him that everything was okay. Sure she would still sleep with him but he also knew that something changed. _He wasn't dumb. _

"Maybe you're right," Santana continued as she sat up and fixed her dress. She looked at her husband and smiled. "We need this," she added and held his hand.

"Are you sure about this, babe?" Mike asked. Santana just nodded and crashed her lips into his.

Thirty minutes later, Mike was tucking his white long sleeves back into his pants while Santana was still laid out flat and panting on his desk which was now cleared of his things.

"Max," Mike said through the intercom, still breathless from the multiple orgasms her wife gave him. "I need you to contact Dr. Quinn Fabray," he said. "Her name is on my contact list. Please schedule an appointment anytime on Saturday." And with that he hang up and was surprised by the lustful eyes of his wife.

Santana reached up, catch his tie, and drag him down into another hard, grinding kiss, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. One of his rough hands pushes up her skirt, finding her still throbbing pussy and sliding in with no resistance at all. "God. You're still this wet for me?" He asked in her ear, catching her earlobe between his teeth to bite a little. Santana arched her hips against his hand, knowing she should feel ashamed but unable to think about anything besides wanting _her_.

"Are you going to fuck me or not?" she grited out, panting and ready to explode.

**-MSQ-**

So what do you think? Hope you like it!


	3. Hello, Stranger

I know I am not that quick in updating my stories. Please do understand that I am a student whose field is far from creative writing and this serves as my outlet so please forgive the delay. I am writing this story since I am currently fixing 'Things Change'. It's still my number one priority hence I want it to be really polished when published so for 'Things Change' readers, keep calm and be patient.

To Mac, Marcela, Prettygleekbitch, penpendesarapen: Here's an update! Hope this is worth your wait!

To sawa255: Thank you for appreciating the Miketana part. I really want to explore their relationship and honestly, if I were to ship Naya with a glee guy, I would ship her with Harry. But still, Quinntana all the way!

To SilentReader: Aaaaah! Yes! I really like Miketana. hope I won't disappoint you with this one.

To K-Vixen: Thank you! I really wanted this one to deviate from other fanfic but at the same time I want you guys to really get hooked.

To boringsiot: Yeah! I actually noticed the mixed ups. Sorry. But I hope you still got the point. And I hope you like this one, no Miketana sex.

To definitelyalopez: I'm also Hooked with your stories.

To An0n: Thank you! Hope you like this one!

**-Q-**

_Quinn saw Santana for the first time at Madrid-Barajas Airport._

She had just checked-in when she saw the stunning Latina who looked liked she'd just got back home from an overseas business trip (judging from the leather brief case and black and white dress suit which showed every curve of her body). What she didn't know was that certain Latina, like most of the people in the airport, was a tourist who luckily caught her flight after a day of surgery and weekly hospital board meeting. Quinn could not deny that she was immediately attracted to the brunette, but never in her life did she made the first move. And with her own plane to catch, she let it go convincing herself that the Latina would just be another pretty face who she will soon forget. And of course, she was wrong.

**-S-**

_The second time she saw Santana, it was in Plaza de Angeles. _

Right before she board her plane, she received a call from her best friend's manager telling her that she has to go back to the hotel. When asked why, the manager only told her that it was a life and death situation – but she knew better. She knew Rachel ever since middle school so this wasn't new to her – Rachel just wanted her to be there during her last show – she's clingy and needy like that. Oh, she was overdramatic too, but everyone already knew that.

Not really looking forward to see her family back in the States and with another month to kill before starting her new practice in New York, she turned her back and was glad to see that Rachel's driver was still there – _Rachel planned this all along and she knew Quinn couldn't really say no to her. _Of course, only Rachel would wait until Quinn get to the airport before calling and begging for her to stay even if she knew that she could have just asked nicely. Rachel is being a DIVA but Quinn could care less. So, she ended up meeting Rachel's entourage at some restaurant in Plaza de Angeles while the Broadway star was running late from her rehearsal. And when she went out to have her cigarette break, that's when she saw _her_ again.

The beautiful Latina looked a little bit different this time – well, actually, a lot different. She is more relaxed. If it wasn't for her recent memory of her, Quinn would have thought they were different persons. She was now sporting a summer look – brown boaters, white loose cotton long sleeves from which you could easily see her black bra underneath, cut jeans, fedora hat, and big sun glasses – but the air of sophistication was still there. Judging from her posture, graceful movement, constantly held up chin, and simple yet still striking diamond accessorie. Quinn, who herself was born with a silver platter, could easily say she is loaded. She can't help but stare at the Latina beauty in front of her. While Rachel's publicist was talking about strategies on how to turn down Mr. Fabray's offer on campaigning for him this election season, Quinn was busy _observing_ the Latina across their table(she'd like to putthat way, but seriously, she was just leering). She was confident that the Latina was oblivious to her leering –_okay she's admits now – _but when she saw that the object of her attention was fidgeting with the map on her hands, that was the only time she realized that she's making the lady uncomfortable and she just can't help but giggle. Feeling responsible for making the Latina's uneasiness, Quinn tried to make amendments by telling their young dorky waiter to put the Latina's bill on her card and to give the sappy message which she didn't realized she was already writing.

The publicist, knowing her enough after years of working for Rachel Berry, only gave her a weird look and later on smirked at her. However, it was only when the Latina raised her glass to take a sip from her drink, that Quinn saw the ring shining in front of her, which was made more noticeable by the rays of the summer sun, as if mocking her. It was too late though. She already gave her the card and the flirtatious message has already been passed. Embarrassed by her action and boldness, Quinn got up and dragged the publicist with her inside the restaurant making sure that the Latina didn't notice.

**-Q-**

_The third time she saw her, she was at Galeria Carles Taché in Barcelona. _

After the incident in Madrid, Quinn really didn't expect to see her again (half of her wanted to see her while half of her, after the embarrassing event, wanted to hide forever inside her mother's skirt. Or any woman's skirt). She was in Barcelona for the last league of Rachel's show. While Rachel is doing some last minute rehearsals, she was killing time by visiting the museums and art gallery. That's when she saw her, again. She was flawless in her short flowy summer dress accentuating her caramel skin and her wedge strappy sandals emphasizing her toned calf muscles - _yes, Quinn was leering, again. Believe it or not, she wasn't exactly the stalking/creepy type. But with the presence of the Latina, she just can't help herself. _She hid at the far side of the gallery while debating if she should approach her.

The Latina was standing in front of Burne-Jones' masterpiece, Tristram and Iseult. Quinn was an art enthusiast, that's one of the reasons why she and Rachel clicked. When she was left alone with her nanny, the younger Quinn would beg and most of the time, would throw tantrums just to be allowed to visit the closest museum instead of the playground. Even if she had to go around with her family during campaign seasons, she would rather go to the city's museum and just let her older sister's charm win the vote of the people. As she grew older, her parents gave up on her, and just let her do her own thing. So seeing the curious look etched on the Latina's face, Quinn decided that having a small innocent conversation would not be that bad.

She knew that she may really look like a creeper but she took her chance rationalizing that she'll never see her again anyways. So silently, she walked towards the Latina and started explaining the painting in front of them. It was only in between her rumbling about the masterpiece that she finally realized it was actually the first time she did such thing in her entire life. She had never been bold nor did she make the first move. Anyone who knew Quinn Fabray would never see this coming. She is Quinn Fabray, after all. Countless men and women fawn after her but not the other way around. She was known for her teasing not her pleasing (not that she lack the ability to do so, she just does not give up that easily). While struggling with her Spanish, assuming that the Latina was a local, she explained the story behind the painting silently hoping that the stranger beside her could understand her crappy accent. It was only when the Latina started fidgeting with her ring when Quinn was reminded of why she had been adamant of making her move in the first place. When she finally realized just how close she was to the Latina and seeing her face up close for the first time, Quinn's heart beat became uncontrollable. So before she could embarrass herself further, she subconsciously ended the conversation with a quote, which unbeknownst to them, would later on be the mantra of their relationship. And without waiting for the Latina's response, she left and hurriedly walked pass through the crowd.

**-S-**

_The fourth time Quinn saw Santana, Quinn can't help but be mesmerized. _

It was like seeing another side of the Latina. She was neither sporting the business nor the laid-back look, but definitely, she still has the elegance which caught, then again, Quinn's eyes. She was sitting on her own at the dark side of the restaurant/bar and if not for the roaring crowd beside her, Quinn wouldn't have noticed the stunning beauty. But nevertheless, she still looked impeccable with her mini black dress. With her smoky eyes, Quinn cannot stop herself from staring even if she was embarrassed from being caught with her leering – again. It started from innocent staring contest, _well if Quinn was being honest, she was practically giving the Latina the hottest sex eyes that she could give._

Rachel have had warned her. But she never really listened to Rachel's relationship advice, so why start now? For the past days, she had been talking non-stop about this stranger she met (or saw) and she admitted to Rachel that she thinks that the Latina was married. Rachel was not very supportive with her best friend's fangirling. And learning that the said woman was in the restaurant that night, Rachel knew that with the right amount of alcohol and lack of judgment about her own feelings, there is a high chance that Quinn would be making one of the biggest mistakes of her life. Not that Quinn is careless but Rachel knew her so well, and from how she sees it, Quinn might be falling hard which rarely happens – and when it happens, it usually for the wrong person. Exhibit A: Finn Hudson, who later on shamelessly flirted with Rachel even if he knew that she was her girlfriend's best friend. Exhibit B: Noah Puckerman, who almost got her pregnant at the age of sixteen if not for the morning after pill she took. Exhibit C: Her married psychology professor who made her realized that she was definitely gay and Exhibit D: her former Yale classmate who became her father's political adviser who not only hiked up her skirt for Quinn but also for her father (she's now his campaign manager and, of course, his mistress).

Knowing how stubborn her best friend can be, Rachel still warned her despite knowing that Quinn wouldn't budge. And yet again, before the night ends, Quinn ignored Rachel's advice which she would be regretting later on. _Rachel was always right after all_. Not that Quinn didn't try on her part, but who could resist the Latina? And if she could remember it right, she flirted back despite the wedding bands she had.

_Maybe she's divorced and in the process of healing from a broken marriage. _Quinn hoped.

_But she's too young to be divorced woman, maybe she just forgot to wear it. _Quinn's good side tried to reason out and talked some sense into her head.

After a several glasses of scotch and shamelessly exchanging flirtatious glances, but not wanting to take it any further than it already has, Quinn decided to say goodbye and retreat to her hotel room. But as soon as she entered the dark room, she can't help but feel lonely. When she was starting to pack her things, her mind brought her back to the Latina who she left downstairs and the different possibilities. _Shoula. Coulda. Woulda._ She's starting to regret leaving her behind not even taking her chance. So, not wanting to lament and add another regretful thing in her growing "Quinn's could have been but your too coward list ", she took the hotel stationary paper and tried to salvage the night, and if she was lucky enough, even her entire summer.

After hearing Rachel's lecture and mentally thanking her guardian angels that she opted to tell her via phone _(let's face it. No person in their right mind could take a 100 slide presentation on "Why you should not sleep with a married woman by Rachel Barbra Berry")_, she ran downstairs and instructed the bellboy to leave a message to the bar tender while she waited in the lobby. She knew that this time, like the other times, she is being careless. She knew that it was a mistake. But she also knew that her attraction with the Latina was different from what she felt from any of those men or women she has slept with combined. This was different and at that very moment, she doesn't really care whether the Latina is married or not. Or whether they are complete strangers and she doesn't even know her name, maybe it was the excitement, maybe it was Spain, maybe it was fate or maybe it was just the Latina. Period. But before she could even regret her actions and runaway, she saw the Latina walking briskly towards her with the piece of paper clutched in her hand. She was breathless, she run just to look for her. She was rumbling when she was nearing Quinn, but Quinn wasn't really paying attention.

She was there.

She read the message and she was actually agreeing to her proposal or whatever they think it was.

Looking at her plump red lips which Quinn had been eyeing all night, she can no longer find the strength to stop herself, and so she did what she had been wanting ever since she saw the Latina stepping out the airport, she found the courage to finally close the gap which set everything in motion. _This is a game they both dared to play but rules are yet to be made._

**-Q-**

_The fifth time she Santana her, they were on the Latina's hotel room._

It was still nighttime or maybe nearing dawn judging from the lack of light outside the window. Santana looked at her side and found an empty space. She panicked but as soon as she heard the water inside the shower, she was relieved. _She didn't leave._ She still doesn't know her name but who cares, she just learned that she was great in bed – and she guiltily admitted to herself that her husband hasn't given her that kind of orgasm for a long time. _Her husband – and just like that, she felt nauseous. She cheated on Mike. She cheated with a girl!_

It was just then when the events earlier that evening played in her mind and that's when she finally felt the soreness between her legs. She slowly sat up clutching the duvet on her chest. She looked around and found the chaos they had made. Though blurry, she remembered how they can't stop touching each other while inside their lift to the Santana's room. She could remember how they roughly kissed as soon as they got inside and how Quinn made the Latina come, for the first time that night, as she pushed her against the door. She can't remember how they ended up on the bed but she could clearly remember Quinn's lustful eye as it seemingly studied her naked body. _And that's how easily she forgot the nauseous feeling she had after thinking of Mike. That's how easily she forgot her husband._

Still high from everything that had happened; she decided to just lie down and try to sleep again until she heard a moan. At first she thought it was just one of her post-sex frenzy but the moaning became louder. She sat back up and looked at the direction of the bathroom and saw that the door was partially opened. She stood up and walked towards the door. As she neared the door, the moaning became louder and that's when she realized what the blonde stranger was doing.

Santana slightly pushed open the bathroom door and though a billowing wave of steam pours out of the room, she could see that Quinn was leaning over the faucet with her back to the brunette. Santana can barely discern her outline through the fogged area and mirrors. As the steam settles, however, her view became clearer. She can now see the profile of the pale body in front of her: the smooth lines of her legs, the softly-rounded cheeks of her ass, and stone hard curves of her shoulder blades. The sight of her succulent body keeps Santana riveted in place, her eyes locked on the unfolding scene and her arousal beginning to increasingly grow.

Santana watched Quinn through the glass as the hot water cascades over the blonde. Her pale hands slide gracefully along her curves, lathering her body, lingering in certain spots, which Santana assumed to be where she is most sensitive. _She reminded herself to focus on those parts next time._ Pausing as she reached her breasts, Quinn cupped them and run her hands over their flesh. Softly she caressed their fullness and gently teased her nipples. Her head then tossed back and she let the shower jets massage her body. Santana saw her shifting her legs and she knew that the blonde is getting excited. As her own arousal grew, she fight the urge to join Quinn thinking that she would be interrupting a private moment and resolved to simply continue watching.

Leaving one hand to fondle her breasts, the Quinn's other hand follows the warm streams of water as they flow down her body. Sensually, her hand crosses her stomach and approaches the junction of your thighs. As her fingers disappeared between her legs, naSant heard a soft sigh over the shower's noise. She knew from Quinn's moan that the blonde's hand had found her special spot and Santana can't help but be curious and suddenly, she felt the need to be inside her and to be the one giving her pleasure.

Although the steamy glass prevents a clear view, Santana continued to watch as she stroke her body with skilled hand gliding across her body and into her hidden valley and with another hand teasing her breasts and pleasing the inner reaches of her pleasure. She watched in silence, wishing her hands were the blonde's hands instead.

As the unexpected show continued, Santana could already feel her wetness and throbbing with each beat of her now-racing heart. She can no longer resist the urge to pleasure herself and her hands started to find its way to her throbbing core stroking it in time with the other woman's movements. The blonde was not yet aware of her presence. Both of them continue to masturbate, Santana on one side of the shower glass and Quinn on the other. As smooth their hands increase in speed, they began building toward their orgasms.

Santana watched as Quinn continued to caress and pleasure her body, dipping her fingers into her own wetness. Through the steam, she cannot be certain but given the sounds coming from the shower, she knew that the blonde must be running her fingers over the outline of her clit. With her pale fingers inside her, she imagine the feel of the soft, warm folds of the Latina's lips as they envelope her fingers. She imagined how wet and luscious she was right now, as her fingers are sliding effortlessly into her sweetness.

As Santana watch pale hand move, the Quinn's moaning increases in volume and tempo. She knew that she is approaching bliss – they both were. She closed her eyes and envisioned her wet lips wrapped around Quinn's pale fingers. Both their hands continued travelling up and down struggling to reach their high. As the water falls over Quinn's smooth skin, her cries of pleasure fill the room completely. Santana continued, closed her eyes and prepared to finish herself off.

She didn't know if she made some noise, or if the blonde just sensed someone in the room. But, in that very moment, Santana didn't really care. All she knew is that the sound of the water stopped and the shower door opened which caused her to stop mid-stroke. Before the blonde strange could even step out, she was greeted with the sight of Santana leaning against the bathroom sink. Santana became all the more embarrassed as the other woman remained silent, with smirk on her face and her lust showing in her eyes. Quinn slowly take in this scene, brazenly staring Santana's flushed body, until she broke the silence.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" she playfully asked, half scolding, half teasing. "You were watching me, weren't you?" And there was the smirk again.

"I-uhm… I..," Santana uncharacteristically sputtered as she bit her lower lip like a caught child.

"Did I make you excited, _again_?" Quinn coyly asked as she emphasized the last word. It seemed to be a silly question in light of Santana's current state. She glanced down at her fingers which are still inside her obviously wet core, and then looked sheepishly back at the blonde.

"Well," she responded with an inviting smile, "what are we going to do about that?" And with that, the blonde guided her into the shower making it the first of the many shower sex they have had along their summer trip.

**-S-**

_The next time she saw her, it was the morning after their first night, and it was when they realized that they needed rules. _

They didn't lay it out one by one, they just had an understanding. During breakfast, with them fully clothed this time, Santana tried to start a conversation about their lives but they both realized that it would just make things more complicated. Santana is battling with the fact that she should be mourning instead she is cheating on her husband and Quinn just wanted to make the most out of this not really knowing where it will bring them. She is starting to get confused if the Latina was really married but nonetheless, she just want to take what she could from the trip. So, without really laying it all down, both of them had an understanding which seemed to make them comfortable – at first. They didn't really talk about their lives and the people in it. The worst part is, Quinn just assumed that Santana was an out and proud lesbian judging from how comfortable she was – and how she was good in fingering her and making her scream the other night. Unbeknownst to Quinn, Santana is married to a guy and doesn't even know if she's gay or whatsoever and her skills were gained from years of watching lesbian porn with Mike and experimenting with women during college – she's known to be a fast learner after all.

"So…" Quinn started as they share breakfast

"So?"

"You had me six ways from Sundays in your bed and I still don't know your name?"

"And?"

"And my mom said I should not talk to strangers?"

"This stranger just had you six ways from Sundays." Santana mocked with her trademark smirk and Quinn just rolled her eyes. "It's just a name," she whispered seductively as she walked in front of Quinn who was still wearing her sex hair. "We should focus our energy on more important things, don't you think?" she continued as she tucked Quinn's stray hairs while her other hand disappeared underneath the blonde's light blue lacy panties. After cusses and multiple orgasms, bowls, cups, and table cloth were thrown out the table, kitchen sink was covered with sex juices, throw pillows were scattered on the floor, and two very naked body panting on the carpeted living room floor.

"So tell me stranger, is my name more important than that?" Santana cockily asked an equally panting Quinn who was still recovering from her high. And all Quinn could do is crashed their lips and feel

They didn't bother learning each other's name. They both think that it will make things easier. They are well aware, even from the very beginning, that what they have would just be a summer fling so to not make things worse, they just settle to be not more than what they are – strangers. Well, they both got pleasure from the excitement of sleeping with a complete stranger.

Santana only has two weeks to forget, as for Quinn, she just went with the flow. Though they weren't talking about their lives outside Spain, this didn't stop them from learning each other's interests and what not. Santana learned that Quinn likes to psychoanalyze people and that led them to create a game. They would entertain each other during their down time by creating and weaving each other's life story just like what they did the first time during Rachel's mini concert.

"Let's make this a game," Santana proposed as they lounge on one of the nudist beaches in Spain.

"Don't you think we're too old for that?" Quinn asked as she applied sunscreen on Santana's back.

"No one is too old for some game, _Babe_" Santana whispered into her ears as she faced Quinn who couldn't help but cough.

"Do the stories during our first night together count?" Quinn asked trying to avoid the Latina's gaze and Santana just raised her perfectly trimmed eyebrow. "What? Those stories are legit," she continued.

"Okay. And what's the price, then?"

"Sex," Quinn answered matter-of-factly.

"It's pointless, blondie." Santana said as she tried to unclasp her bikini top.

"I…uhm…" Quinn could only just stutter with the sight of the Latina undressing in front of her, in a not-so-private setting.

"Why? Is the sex after that night isn't enough?" Santana asked seductively. "I heard that a lot of occupants on my floor complained about the noise you made." She added with a smirk and before Quinn could answer, the Santana was just an inch away from her with her breast flushed on Quinn. "You don't need some stupid game to get up on this, stranger," she rasped and without warning, she closed the gap between them, not caring if people could see them.

Nonetheless, they still went on with their guessing game.

"I think you're a cheerleader in college," Quinn said. "With those toned abs and that sex move, I really think you could do a cheer or two. And let's not forget how flexible you were in bed," she husked on the Latina's ear. And with that she took Santana under the bleachers after watching bullfighting in Madrid. Their adrenaline rush from watching the Matador fight against the bull hasn't worn off and Quinn was horny as hell watching Santana all sweaty and aggressive after cheering from the bleachers – Santana was indeed head cheerleader in high school.

"You worked as a bartender in college just for fun," Santana said with confidence. Santana fingered Quinn while they were in a secluded part of the bar. They had a long day searching for the best tapa in town and ended up in a small bar locally known for its tapa. So after round of drinks made by Quinn and trays of tapa, Santana became touchy feely and started her mission to make Quinn come amidst the crowd around them. She made her come with her gingers under the table, thrice and they dry hump all night while dancing – Quinn worked as a bartender when she was just starting college since she was saving for her own loft – the one she's not renting to college students .

"You're a Catholic like me." They were almost caught doing it at Antoní Gaudí's famous architecture. Quinn wanted to visit La Sagrada Familia since her mother had been pestering her to not leave Spain without visiting the said place. It was the first time Santana held her hand. They made out and fucked in public, but Santana never held Quinn's hand while walking. Quinn looked at her and searched for answers, but all she got was a small smile and tightening of Santana's grip.

They actually learned a lot about each other and most of the time, they would end up forgetting about their dinner since they're too tired or sore to move.

Santana learned that Quinn hated peanuts, she likes to take the right side of the bed, she talks in her sleep, she is shy in public but definitely not in bed, she is polite to everyone but cuss a lot when she's nearing her climax, she loves eating and likes to try different foods (even street foods), she also like to try different positions in bed, she blushes a lot especially everytime Santana catch her leering, she has three tattoos: a Russian scripture on her lower rib, a Mayan mantra outlining the back of her ear which is easily concealed by her long blonde hair, and a intricately designed graffiti on the lateral side of her right foot extending up to her lower ankle. On the other hand, Quinn learned that Santana is definitely not a morning person unless you either give her black coffee or wake her up with multiple orgasms, she is not fan of clowns (especially Ronald McDonald's) or anything in weird costumes (that she learned when they walked the streets of Barcelona), she is ambidextrous (she experienced it in so many ways), she can be vulgar with her words but can really be shy especially when asking about trying different positions, she loves footsie and shower sex, she's addicted to fedora hats and tight dresses. She has a chinese character tattoo on her right inguinal region which extends down near her pubic area (part of it could be seen when she's wearing low cut bikini bottoms and this actually turned Quinn on every single time), she hates swimming but loves tanning, she loves being on top, she hates green peas (which Quinn would gladly take from her plate) and loves everything that's hot (food including Quinn), she is very meticulous with skin care, she owns every designer items there is to have, and she loves Quinn's tongue. Quinn's tongue does her magic. They would do it while eating breakfast on their hotel room. Santana would give Quinn 'the look' which meant she's horny as hell and doesn't give a fuck wherever they were. Quinn would later on find herself on the table or sink – with her legs spread wide open and with Santana's finger pumping relentlessly in and out of her sex.

"You're married," Quinn blurted out as Santana was dry humping her legs. Quinn was only wearing her pink panties while the Latina was wearing barely there jean shorts and bra. It was so hot outside so they decided to stay inside but minutes into watching some _telenovela_, Santana started to peppered kisses onto Quinn's neck leading to full blown hot afternoon make out session. They had been together for two weeks now, and Quinn wanted to find out if what she thought was really right, but the timing could have been better. Surprisingly, the Latina stopped but instead of walking out or talking to Quinn, she grind harder answering Quinn's question – and the topic was never brought up again; the same goes with the wedding band on the Latina's finger.

Throughout the trip, one thing was certain. They enjoy sex. They had sex every day. Santana would usually find herself waking up with Quinn's finger pumping in and out of her pussy. They enjoyed secretly doing it in public places and one time, they were bold enough to do it while they were sun bathing in a nudist beach resort after all and they can't help their libido after seeing each other's naked body. They did it while they were in a cab, high from the joint they shared, not really caring about the stare the driver was giving them and even the night before the inevitable, they even did it out in the balcony.

"I'm horny," Santana blurted out. It was nearing twilight and they were in the balcony watching the crowd of people celebrating along the street below them. _It's Fiesta again. When is it not?_ They were celebrating a saint's feast day or something like that, they were not really sure. Well, it Spain, after all. Every day is a festival.

"You're always horny," Quinn snorted but with a smirk painted on her face already knowing what will happen next.

"And I'm not going to change any of that." the Latina replied eyeing Quinn's exposed cleavage, hickeys from the other nights still prominent. "But I get the feeling you don't want me to." And then just like that, their mouths are fused together in a hard kiss. One hand clamps over the back of Santana's head to keep her there while the other grabbed her ass firmly, and she threw her arms around Quinn, clinging just as fiercely.

"Inside," Santana panted but Quinn has other ideas in her head though. Santana bit her lip hard enough to taste a little blood, and her eyes flashed. Whirling her neatly, Quinn clears the table in the balcony as her other arm and laid Santana out flat, yanking her panties down her legs. "This is the reason why I just can't stop wanting you," Quinn breathed, wiping blood from her lips. "When you fight it's hot as hell."

"Oh fuck you," Santana retorted.

"I already did," Kiss "I already am" Kiss " and I can see I'll do it again to tomorrow" Kiss "and the next day," Quinn said in between deep and languid kisses.

Not really knowing how to respond to that, Santana reach up, catch Quinn's collar, and drag her down into another hard, grinding kiss, thrusting her tongue into hers mouth. One of Quinn's hands pushes up her skirt, finding her already throbbing sex and sliding in two fingers without any warning. "Are you going to give up that easily?" She asked in my Santana's, catching her earlobe between her teeth to bite a little. Santana arched her hips against her hand, not really bothering to hide her arousal. "Shit, you are fucking wet already, babe." Quinn added as she started to slide her fingers inside the Latina. _Babe._

"Oh, is that all you got?" Santana gritted out as she challenged Quinn, panting and impatience from sexual frustration starting to show. It feels so dirty doing it outside with crowd of people celebrating below them but that's part of what makes it exciting. Quinn shoves Santana's skirt around her waist, hooking one of her legs up over the blonde's shoulder as she straightened, shoving the other out. Santana knew this position well, and as she slid into Quinn, Santana shuddered in anticipation. From that position, Santana was pulled so tight that Quinn's finger feels even bigger, and it's one of their favorites. As she starts to thrust, working on Santana's wet core, the Latina have to keep reminding herself that there are people below them and the hotel rooms across their own, and she really have to keep it down. Quinn clamps a hand over her mouth, the weight and restriction making Santana whimper softly. Her fingers are filling her, pounding mercilessly into Santana until she's arching and squirming on the edge of an orgasm. As her pussy clenches briefly, Quinn bites her lip. Santana contracted her inner muscles again, and her throat worked. Quinn's trying hard not to groan. She's getting faster, battering against Santana hard enough that she lift her hips to keep the table from rattling too loudly. Quinn's breathing is getting more ragged, and when Santana squeezed her walls against her, she reached her orgasm. Her eyes close tightly, fingers tightening over her mouth as well as on the calf Quinn's got her other hand on, holding Santana's leg over her shoulder. Quinn reached down to work her clit, and in a flash she's finished too, whimpers muffled behind her fingers as the Latina have an intense climax that leaves both of them shuddering and gasping for air. Quinn saw that, and removes her hand immediately. A deep breath rushes into Santana's lungs, and for a minute she focused on breathing as Quinn pulled out of Santana and fixed her clothes.

"God damn, Stranger." Santana said, still catching her own breath. She then sat up, feeling a little dizzy, and get to her feet to pull her skirt back to the proper level. As she did, she swayed, and Quinn made sure she's steady. Looking up at her, Santana wonder where this leaves them. It was actually their last day in Spain and she thought about Quinn's words, _"This is the reason why I just can't stop wanting you". _This woman gives her so many feelings it makes her head spin. Sometimes being a woman sucks. Her fingers flutter over her hair, fixing her blouse. To further avoid looking at the blonde, Santana picked the pack of cigar from the balcony railing and lit one to relax her mind. Quinn managed to suck all the air out of her and she just found it hard to breathe. She turned around, and found Quinn surveying the area. Upon doing the same, Santana giggled a little. Quinn raised one eyebrow at her, and she knelt, starting to pick up Santana's soak panties from the floor and that's the only time they noticed the glasses that were once on the table were not shuttered into pieces.

"That was fun, but fuck did we make a mess." Santana commented, and Quinn chuckled.

"Most things that are fun do." she replied. They get everything picked up, and manage to knocked heads going for the same piece of glass on the floor.

"Ouch! Jesus that's hard!" Santana complained, and Quinn was about to reply an innuendo when they hear someone clear their throat – _room service. _

"I'm sorry the door was open…. And… I…" the poor scandalized boy who obviously witnessed their love making stuttered. "Should I come back?" his voice floated from the doorway. Santana immediately popped up from behind the sliding door of the balcony and walked inside the room.

"No, we're just gonna eat out tonight." She answered. "Thanks, anyways."

"Sure, Señora." He said and walked out closing the door again. Quinn slumped with a dismayed noise, then jump as she felt Satana's hand creep up her skirt to pinch her ass. When she looked down with a scowl, Santana was smirking at her.

"Now we just added another one to the growing list of people who will have us fucking each other in their fantasy," Quinn grumbled, standing and helping Santana up.

"And whose fault was that?" Santana asked. "Who can't keep it in their pants?" She teased and Quinn just pouted.

"Oh please. Stop pouting cause I'm taking you out to dinner tonight." She continued, then headed to their room. "By the way, dress nice. I want to take you out in a proper date." And with that she disappeared to the room leaving a conflicted Quinn in the leaving room.

**-Q-**

The last time she saw her was when she was coming down from her high. Quinn knew they're going their separate ways the next day but this didn't stop her from hoping – hoping that the Latina felt the same and hoping that they could be more than just strangers. Santana took her out to what seemed to be a romantic dinner on the riverside. They danced and for the first time they just held each other while slow dancing.

She felt that she was so needy and clingy but she didn't really care. Quinn was afraid to close her eyes – scared that when she wakes up, the Latina would be gone. It happened during the first week when they were in Salamanca. Quinn woke up in the dawn with an empty space beside her but was relieve to find a note from Santana telling her that she has to meet someone and will be back the following day. She wonder who that person was but she wasn't able to ask Santana since as soon as she walk inside the apartment, she was met with her plump lips and evident libido.

But now, it was their last day together and they may never see each other again. But as the day is nearing its end, Quinn had been thinking of ways on how she could get the Latina to stay with her. When Santana said she's taking her to a proper date, this gave Quinn some hope, maybe she's thinking of the same thing. Quinn was praying for courage but Santana's foot had been distracting her throughout the dinner. And when they arrived at their room, Santana immediately pressed her on the wall and before Quinn could even comprehend, she was already giving her multiple orgasms. She decided that maybe tomorrow she'll find the courage to actually talk with Santana, ask her to stay with her and maybe she could take another chance. So, drained from all the sex she got for one day, she decided to drift to sleep and worry about everything tomorrow. Unbeknownst to the sleeping blonde beauty, her equally naked companion is quietly sobbing beside her.

As Quinn drifted to sleep, Santana quietly got up, gathered up her things and after putting some clothes on and making sure that she didn't scream sex, she pulled out her already packed suitcase hidden inside the closet. And with one last glance to the sleeping blonde, she walked out the hotel room and called a cab to take her to the airport – leaving the hotel without any sign of her existence.

**-S-**

_She never expected to see her again – well she still prayed and hoped but she didn't expect that it would be this soon and it would be under this circumstances. _

After coming back from Spain, a broken-hearted Quinn busied herself in opening a new practice in a secluded area in New York. She worked for a counseling firm right after she earned her degree and now, she had built her own firm. Quinn finished her doctorate degree in psychology and earned her license for marriage counseling. She was a licensed adult psychologist and later on, she took interest in the dynamics of marriage – which was odd since her parents' marriage actually disgusted her. She had only been in the business for five years but she already gained big name clients and the most famous, as of now, would be Beyonce/Jay-Z and Justin Timberlake/Jessica Beil, however, the doctor-patient agreement prevented her from bragging it with her colleagues. But of course, Rachel found some ways to know.

She was originally practicing in California but when Rachel showed her a powerpoint presentation on why she should move to New York, she was actually persuaded and decided to start her own practice near Rachel's place. It wasn't just Rachel's powerpoint though. After an extensive research, she had learned that there are higher incidence of marriage couples undergoing marital problems in the east coast compared to west coast, and aside from that, bigger names in New York was seeking for her help so why not answer their calls.

Her first few weeks in New York were bliss and she was able to _somehow_ forget about the Latina who kept on hunting her thoughts. She was actually beginning to convince herself that life should move on since meeting the Latina is like looking for a needle in a hay stack, which is next to impossible, until on fateful Saturday afternoon, when she was supposed to meet another high-profile couple. She only knew that it was from the Chang clan. It was a last minute appointment so she wasn't able to gather much information and for such cases, the first meeting is always a "establishing a rapport" phase while the second meeting is the official start of counseling. She's well aware of who the Chan's were. They're usually the topic of her parent's conversation (well, most of the time it was her father who is talking while they just pretend to listen). Quinn isn't actually interested in his father's career and having Franny on the front line of his campaign excused Quinn with such obligations hence she wasn't really familiar with the political scene. Being sent to a boarding school doesn't actually help and as much as possible, she doesn't want to be known as her father's daughter hence she has kept a low profile ever since.

As far as she could remember though, the Chang's, together with the Lopez's are their family's rivals when it comes to politics and now that Senator Lopez is running for the president against his father, this just made this counseling even more complicated. She was wondering why Mr. Chang chose her knowing her surname. Or was he as oblivious as she was? But a client is a client, saying no isn't her option.

Saturday came and she had lunch with her father who kept on convincing her to let Rachel campaign for him. _But she kept on reminding him that Rachel is a Democrat and has two gay dads. _So now, she was running late for her next client and for a minute, she totally forgot that it was the Changs.

And that's when hear her voice.

The voice of the woman, who was constantly in Quinn's thoughts, was coming from the lobby of her building. As what Quinn could decipher, since the woman who owns the voice had her back facing the blonde, she was talking with someone on the phone. The phone call seemed to be so important that she was unaware of the shocked blonde standing meters away from her. Quinn had her jaw on the floor and she seemed to lose her consciousness until her trance was broken by a phone call – her receptionist was on the other line telling her that Mr. and Mrs. Chang had been waiting for her for the past 20 minutes already.

Quinn was undeniably torn. The phone conversation of the Latina seemed to be so intense that Quinn couldn't just butt in to find out if it was really the Latina and her clients are already waiting for her late ass. So with too much hesitation, Quinn walked towards the elevator and went to meet her client hoping that she didn't make the greatest mistake by walking away from the unknown woman. _So near yet so far. Fuck it!_

_Compose yourself and make yourself presentable. She muttered to her reflection on the elevator wall as she neared her floor._

"Good Afternoon," she greeted as she opened the door and was surprise to see the supposedly Mr. Chang – alone. "I'm sorry for the delay, Mr. Chang. I'm Dr. Fabray," She continued as offered her hand which he gladly took. She then searched her office for signs of Mrs. Chang but, for the first time, she might just have her first couple's counseling with only the husband present.

"Don't worry, Dr. Fabray," he replied and offered a kind smile as if reading Quinn's mind. "My wife had been busy taking phone calls ever since we got here, so it doesn't really matter." _That explained the lack of Mrs. Chang. She thought. _

But before she could turn to walk towards her chair, the door opened revealing the woman she have had wished to meet again but never under this circumstances.

Santana was unaware of Quinn's presence at first until their eyes met and suddenly Santana couldn't find her words while Quinn, who was equally shocked, tried to calm herself.

"Well, she's finally here," Mike said and walked towards her wife. "Dr. Fabray. This is my wife, Santana. Santana, this is Dr. Fabray, our marriage counselor."

"Santana"


End file.
